Five Years
by TheGirlWhoHeldAPen
Summary: "Something was bad, very, very bad." Countdown to Blood of Olympus, 10/10. HAPPY BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!


**HAPPY BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! As I reach the close of the Countdown to Blood if Olympus, I need to thank a few people. First off, yet again my many thanks to Insane PJO LOver, who read and reviewed all of my stories. Your support (though I've stated this, but I'll say it again c:) motivated me to keep on writing. Thank you! **

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed, along with- SevenPlaysSoftball, hoOPJO, PinkFan-Gurl, Can'tResistThisFantabulosity, and the guest who went by "Okay." You're support meant a lot! Also many thanks to everyone who favorited/followed the stories in the Countdown to Blood of Olympus. Now for this story- Based on"Blood of Olympus." I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson or the Percy Jackson series. It should also be said that my story will not have any major spoilers, as I've only read the first four chapters. ****I have decided to make characters alive, though whether they live or die is beyond me. ****Please do not include spoilers in your comments for the sake of me or the people reading them. Thank you!**

* * *

_"Hold on, Seaweed Brain. You're not getting away from me that easily."_

Annabeth said with a chuckle as Percy scowled playfully at her on the pier; laughing at him no doubt.

"You _had_ to distract me?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes with mock anger. Annabeth's laughter increased, "Oh my gods Percy, who totally fell for it! 'Where's the whale?' _Really?" _Annabeth busted out laughing again, her gray eyes flashing with suppressed amusement.

Annabeth was standing barefoot on the pier, her shoes left on the white beach sand. Her hair was tucked into her Yankees Baseball cap (go figure, even though Annabeth was practically Athena's best child after all that had happened; her mother still hadn't taken back the curse, or had forgotten to. Gods.).

"You are such an idiot sometimes." Annabeth said, smiling with happiness. "Come on. Take my hand."

Percy took it.

* * *

Percy doubled over, gasping for breath. His instincts took over, and he looked around the room.

He was in a plain white bed, like the ones at Camp Half Blood. Clearly though, he wasn't at their infirmary,

The room was pain white, the walls, the ceilings, the carpet- everything. A simple wooden chair stood in one corner, along with a bedside table which was covered in a fine layer of dust, like no one had bothered to put anything down on it for a while. He turned to his left and his hand went to his pocket... and found nothing. Percy was dressed in a hospital gown, and there was a woman next to him...

"Mom?"

The woman touched his face.

"Percy..." She breathed. "Do you remember anything? Do you know who I am?"

"You're my mom." Percy said, confused. Why wouldn't he know that?

Sally smiled. "Good! So you know what happened?"

Percy breathed out, "No but..." His eyes widened. "Is Gaea rising again? Kronos? Where's Annabeth? Is Camp Half Blood under attack? What's wrong? Why am I here?"

Sally frowned, her eyes wide. Percy didn't understand why, did he ask something wrong?

"Mr. Jackson." A new voice interrupted, Percy's vision tunneled to a man peering at him from the doorway through glasses; a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We have to talk."

"Talk? About what? Why am I here?"

Sally turned towards the doctor. "Please, he's only waken up..." She pleaded, but the doctor shook his head. "Breaking it in one piece is best for him, breaking it piece by piece... Well..."

The man turned his face back to Percy, and Percy started to demand where he was. Before he could form his sentence, however, he noticed a few things. Like how he was hooked up to medical looking equipment by his bed. How a poster on the wall read "New York General Care Hospital."

Something was bad, very, _very_ bad.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Mr. Jackson... You see, you've been in a coma for around five years. There was a bus crash when- Yancy Academy I believe? Yes, Yancy Academy was taking a trip to a museum. They never arrived, as an eighteen wheeler truck hit the bus. You're on of the few to survive, but we all thought, well, you have been in a coma for five years after all...

"But Camp Half Blood, Annabeth, what about them?" Percy asked, trying to sound brave. He had faced countless monsters before, and this was probably just some dream-trick pulled by the Hypnos Cabin. The whole camp was in the middle of the prank war, but still this was a new low.

The doctor studied him with sad eyes, which chilled Percy right down to the core.

"Mr. Jackson, I've never heard, nor seen, an Annabeth. As for Camp Half Blood... Well, it need not be said that it doesn't exist, now shall it?"


End file.
